This research investigates reasons underlying sex differences in distributive justice, or reward allocations. Prior research consistently has demonstrated that women take less reward for themselves after working on a task than men do in a similar position. Two experiments are proposed. The first addresses the hypothesis (Callahan-Levy & Messe, 1979) that women pay themselves less money than men because they perceive less of a connection between their work and monetary payment than men. Type of reward and presence/absence of external pay standards are varied in the first experiment. Self-allocations following performance on a task are assessed. Perceived quality of and attributions for performance, ratings of reward importance, and judgements of average reward taken by others are also measured. It is hypothesized that women and men will differ in their self allocations of monetary, but not nonmonetary rewards. It is further hypothesized that women will be more influenced by external pay standards, and will be less certain in their estimates of the amount of reward others take, than men will be. The second experiment examines the hypothesis that women and men divide rewards differently between themselves and a partner because they differ in their interaction orientations or styles (cf. Deaux, 1977). Four factors are varied in this experiment: sex of subject, sex-role of subject, reward preferences of a co-worker, and expectations of future interaction with the co-worker. Divisions of a joint reward between the subject and co-worker are measured, as well as perceived quality of and attributions for performance. It is hypothesized that sex-role, rather than sex, is a better predictor of patterns of reward allocations. Furthermore, it is expected that feminine sex-typed individuals will match their allocations to their partner's preferences, regardless of whether future interaction with the partner is, or is not, anticipated. In contrast, it is expected that masculine individuals will match their allocation strategies to their partner's preferences only when future interaction is expected.